


The Orb Scholar - Missing Scene

by Esgalnen



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on a missing scene in the episode 'The Orb Scholar' where one moment the audience sees Brisco lying on the floor and the next he's riding towards Donovan Joe.  It is very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orb Scholar - Missing Scene

Bowler reholstered his gun and walked across the room to kneel next to the figure of his friend.  He gently laid a hand on the other’s man shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin when Brisco rolled his head, “You’re alive!” he gasped, “I thought, for sure, that the Orb thing had killed you.”

Brisco blinked up at him and suddenly he was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, then feeling only soft, unblemished skin where Bly’s bullet had entered.  Slowly, he sat up and smiled his thanks when Bowler returned his gun,  “What now?” he demanded.

“We go after Donovan Joe,” Brisco replied grimly. He got to his feet swaying slightly, Bowler put a hand out to steady his friend and Brisco flashed him a smile of thanks.

“What about Bly?” Bowler asked.

Brisco thought back to the man who’d brought the Orb to him, saving his life, “Bly can wait,” he said eventually, “but Donovan Joe and his cronies can’t.  Now this is my plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. and make no money from these stories. I've just taken them out of my shoebox to play with for a while.


End file.
